


Miłość to miłość to miłość

by Wyrdmazer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Agony, Angst, Cemetery, Character Death, Dark (?), Established Relationship, Ghosts (kind of - not really), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love That Leads You to the Edge, M/M, Obsession, Poetic, Post-Hogwarts, Scorbus, exhumation, it's just tragic, it's not graphic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: Wierzyłem w wieczność, aż zakpiła ze mnie.Bolało tak bardzo, że rozkopałem twój Pokój, by szukać ukojenia w twojej obecności – i znaleźć nic więcej jak zakrzepłe łzy.





	Miłość to miłość to miłość

**Author's Note:**

> **NARRATOR: Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.**

To jedna jedyna rzecz na tym świecie, której byłem pewien od lat.

_jestem szalony przez ciebie_

Patrzę na siebie, nie wiedząc czym jestem. Zawieszony w przeszłości jak widmo skończonych możliwości. Ciężki jak echo histerycznych szlochów w pustej przestrzeni. Zimny jak dreszcze wstrząsające rozpadającym się ciałem. Jestem lodową bryłką, a wokół świszczą zziębnięte podmuchy świata, który dobiegł końca.

Przypominam sobie twój uśmiech, gdy planowaliśmy tegoroczne święta. Twoje oczy lśniły jak fajerwerki w ten ciemny czas. Twoje usta nadawały słowom barwy z mojej ulubionej palety; narodzone gdziekolwiek indziej brzmiałyby tak pospolicie.

Moje serce ścisnęłoby się, wiem to. Tak powinno być. Ale brakuje mi czucia. Nie mogę spojrzeć na siebie. Nie mogę mrugnąć. Widzę tylko nieustającą wieczność, którą coraz trudniej mi jest umiejscowić w czasie. Wszystko zdaje się ulatniać wraz ze mną.

Twoje ciało jest przerażająco obce pod moimi nieistniejącymi palcami. Jak odległa ziemia; szorstkie i zimne. Próbuję znaleźć źródło ciepła, lecz wszechogarniający ziąb zmiażdżył je już swoją oślizgłą łapą.

Próbuję spojrzeć w twoje oczy, lecz wszystko co widzę to kłódki bez drzwi i kluczy.

Moje gardło jest sztywne. Powietrze ślizga się w chaosie, nie wiedząc, dokąd płynąć.

Żałosne zawodzenia brzmią jak mój najgorszy koszmar. Chyboczą moim poczuciem rzeczywistości.

Twoja piękna skóra to wyprany jedwab przeżarty przez mole. Zbrązowiałe strupy pokryły połowę twojej twarzy. 

Mdli mnie na sam widok, padam na kolana. Mój mózg nie rejestruje niczego, choć gdzieś w krainach, które mają czelność jeszcze dbać, jestem pewien, że powinienem czuć ból.

Mgła zalewa moje oczy, płynąc wściekle po moich policzkach, gdy wmawiam sobie w chorobliwym uporze, że chcę zdjąć z ciebie wzrok.

To niesprawiedliwe, to niesprawiedliwe, to niesprawiedliwe!

Miało być tak ciepło i jasno i kolorowo...

Mieliśmy cieszyć się, bawiąc jak dzieci – którymi wciąż jesteśmy pod powierzchnią z dębu i granitu. Mieliśmy bazgrozlić czaszki na głupich ciasteczkach. Mieliśmy spalić dynię i nakarmić nią naszego pufka.

Czemu leżysz w ziemi, pośród mchów i kamieni, jak szkielet, który niezręcznie przywdział wyświechtane ciało?

Czemu moje/twoje/nasze życie tak szybko skonało?

**Author's Note:**

> Takie tam głupoty. Jeśli komuś się, mimo to, podoba, zostawcie coś po sobie!
> 
> PS: Można czytać również od końca (idąc akapitami).


End file.
